


牧神的午后

by pppagan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Dominance, Kinky, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppagan/pseuds/pppagan
Summary: 他沒想到會在這種情況下見到克勞德。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 53





	牧神的午后

**Author's Note:**

> 警示: R18｜AC薩CC雲｜提及AC薩AC雲/CC薩CC雲｜過激描寫自行避雷

在這種情況下見面倒真是出乎意料。

這個克勞德看上去很年輕。他的四肢纖長，臉蛋還留有一點嬰兒肥，站起身來甚至還不到他胸口。明淨的眼瞳裡帶着點疑惑與羞赧，小心翼翼地喚道，“長官？”

他回過神，手穿過克勞德淺金色的髮，摩挲着他的耳廓，“沒事。”眼神陰霾，“繼續。”

小兵順從地低下頭，耳朵發燙，閉上眼，張嘴含住了他的陰莖。

從克勞德的表現看來這不是第一次。他動作青澀，但尚有章法，懂得用嘴唇裏好牙齒，吃進前端。細長的手指環上根部，笨拙地捋動着性器。這根陰莖對他來說顯然有些過大了，他張大了嘴也只能勉強含住。唾液混合着前液一起從嘴角滑落，滴得滿手黏膩，倒也方便了手上的活。他難受地唔了幾聲，小臉憋得通紅，辛苦地吃進去小半截，態度誠懇又認真，全然不知道這副模樣落在薩菲羅斯眼裡是一副怎樣的光景。

他一手扣在他腦後，語調輕柔，“不用怕。”手上使勁逼着克勞德將自己整個吞下。克勞德驚呼一聲，隨即被塞滿喉道的器物堵住了聲音。他乾嘔着，肩膀抽動，喉嚨痙攣裹緊了陰莖，還得拼命克制自己不能傷到他的長官。他抬頭，一雙眼水光瀲灩，看着委屈極了。薩菲羅斯笑了笑，拇指撫弄着他眼下的皮膚，嘉許道，“好孩子。”

他沒法判斷這個克勞德跟自己的關係，身處的環境透露不了多少線索。這裡是他在神羅時的寓所。灰白色的裝潢跟寥寥無幾的擺設，佈置疏落寡淡，整個空間看着缺乏人氣，與他記憶中是一致的。是在交往嗎？從稱謂看來又不像是。他撥弄着他的髮端，垂眼看着小兵埋首吞吐着他的性器的模樣，想起自己的克勞德來。他的克勞德鮮少替他口交，就算是，也不會擺出這樣一副姿態：雙膝屈起跪在他腿間，睫毛扑棱着偷偷地瞥向他，乖巧順從。他們的性愛是帶血的，是一場撕裂骨肉的博弈，掌控與被掌控、反抗或服從，克勞德不到精疲力竭的那一刻都不會肯服軟。他從來不會害怕弄傷薩菲羅斯，他也鼓勵他這樣做——那怕一點小傷口都能成為懲罰的理由——而非像這樣，謹慎得似一場侍奉。

這個克勞德太弱小了。他的五官柔和標緻，隱含着一股對世事的天真無知；身體也是軟軟的，未見那些久經風霜才會顯露的漂亮線條；腕骨看着纖細得一拗就斷。薩菲羅斯檢視着他，試圖在他身上找出與自己糾纏半生的宿敵的模樣，甚麼都沒有。就是這樣的人類，他半瞇着眼，想，這樣一個孱弱、毫不起眼的人類，殺掉了他三遍，反覆違抗他的旨意。想到眼前的克勞德也會成長為那副模樣，他竟興奮得無法抑止，嘴角勾起，按壓在他腦袋的力度再重了點。克勞德嗚咽着，口腔的軟肉緊緊包裹住他，舌尖頂上馬眼，他便在他嘴裡射精。克勞德仍然聽話地張大嘴巴，看着快要窒息，差點從鼻裡嗆出精液來。

待高潮結束，他從克勞德嘴裡抽出陰莖，伸手握起他的下巴，食指抹在他下唇，將那兒溢出的濁液細細地塗抹開來。後者無措地眨着眼，皺起眉，正努力將那點東西都嚥下去，小巧的喉結滑動着。這真是可愛得過份了。薩菲羅斯拍拍他的頭，說，“站起來。”

克勞德依言站起身，手指緊張地絞到一起。薩菲羅斯說，“把衣服脫掉。”

他忸怩着執行。祙子、褲子，上衣、背心、內褲，直到赤身裸體站在薩菲羅斯跟前，抿着嘴低頭，不敢看上來。他的身體太乾淨了，沒有半點傷疤，連他留下的標記都沒有了。他輕撫着他的肋骨，在白淨的皮肉上描摹出骨骼的輪廓，下了另一道命令，“自慰給我看。”

克勞德先是驚訝了一下，隨後捏緊雙手，萬分不情願的樣子。他挑眉，“怎麼？”

小兵窘迫地搖搖頭，聲如細絲，“…沒有。”手慢吞吞地伸向自己的陰莖。那兒早就立起來，鼓漲着貼向小腹，前端滲出液體。以年紀來講這尺寸算是標準，就是秀氣了些，恥毛稀疏得幾乎沒有。掌心顫巍巍地貼合上陰莖，手指攏起，臉紅得能滴出血來。

他故作不耐煩地催促，“快點。”克勞德眼神閃爍着，側着頭捋動起性器。他大概很少取悅自己，只懂一味擼動柱身，根本不得要領。薩菲羅斯嘖了聲，他便猛地抖了下，腦袋埋得更低，像是害怕自己讓長官失望了，手上的動作又慢下來。他抓在他手腕，將人拉過來，“我教你。”

他伸手覆上那根粉嫩的物事，指腹輕擦過龜頭下那道溝，重重按在洞眼。“唔！”克勞德雙手掩上嘴，不肯發出更多聲音。他未有阻止，蹭過前端黏滑的前液，圈起根部開始快速地套弄，另一隻手握上兩顆卵蛋，揉捏起來。克勞德沒遭受過這種刺激，渾身都在發抖，一口咬在虎口上不敢吭聲。性器倒是誠實地越發硬挺。他俯身湊向他耳畔，吐氣，“懂了嗎？”鬆手，“自己試試。”

這對小兵而言無異是過於苛刻。克勞德咬着唇，右手再次摸上自己的陰莖，拙劣地模仿起他剛才的動作。“用上雙手。”他提醒這個愚笨的學生。克勞德照辦，雙手並用嘗試撫慰自己。他還是不肯看向薩菲羅斯，毛茸茸的腦袋垂得很低，像隻垂頭喪氣的陸行鳥。 薩菲羅斯也不急，手滑過他的臀側摸索上穴口，上頭沾着水液，不費多少氣力便將小穴打開來。克勞德往前縮了下，咕噥着終究甚麼也沒說出口，手上繼續難堪地動作着。他鼓勵着他，“對，就是這樣。”手指擠進緊縮着的肉道，探得更深，尋找着那處能讓他快樂的地方。

即便是在不同的時間線，這仍是克勞德，獨屬於他的克勞德。他依然對他瞭如指掌。指尖按壓在那小塊突起，克勞德便喘息着軟了腰，停下動作，手想要抓在他的肩膀保持平衡，又倏地收回去。“不許停下來。”他說，手上更用勁了，“看着我。”

“但是——唔——”異物捅進那難以啟齒的地方，克勞德抽了口氣，沒法再說下去。

“不要讓我重覆，士兵。”這個克勞德不會反抗他，他清楚知道怎麼樣的口吻能讓他好好聽話，“執行。”

克勞德只好依從，磨磨蹭蹭地抬起頭來，視線畏怯着在四周游移，“長官，我——啊！”

指節死死按捏在那處，他看着克勞德難受地蜷縮着呻吟的模樣，依然毫不憐惜，“快點。”

蒼藍色的眼眸可憐巴巴地望向他，眼眶發紅，“長、長官，我…”小兵說話斷斷續續的，半天也湊不出一句句子，“對不起，我——嗚啊！”重新握上自己的陰莖，戰戰兢兢地執行着他的命令。稚嫩的臉上凝着幾道白痕，嘴唇邊的濁液晶亮，淫亂又可愛。他終於肯乖乖地看向薩菲羅斯，眼中映滿他尊敬的長官，邊搓揉起自己的性器。身體抽動，肚腹繃緊，他呻吟着不受控地達到高潮，精液濺在薩菲羅斯的皮衣上，成了白色一小窪。克勞德脫力地倒在他身上，眼淚啪嗒打落，不斷地呢喃着，“對不起、對不起……”

“你做得很好。”他捧起他的臉，抵上汗濕的前額，柔聲安慰，“知道接下來要怎樣做嗎？”

不得不承認，這個時間線的自己將他教得很好。

克勞德還在長身體。這個階段的少年像抽芽的枝葉，四肢修長細瘦，堅韌又脆弱。他的身體尚未定型，軀幹與手腳間有一股微妙的比例失衡，行動起來也因而磕磕絆絆的。但薩菲羅斯只覺得他笨得惹人憐愛。他岔開腿坐上薩菲羅斯的大腿，半跪在椅子上，其間不慎撞上他的下巴，又慌忙地道歉。薩菲羅斯故意不回應，冷冷看着克勞德攀在他身上、手忙腳亂的樣子。克勞德羞得渾身皮膚泛粉，結結巴巴地開口，“沒、沒有潤滑劑……”

“用你自己的。”他拽着他的手夠向外套上那塊污漬，抹了小片白濁領着他探向身後。克勞德別開頭，唇線壓得平整，調整着位置給自己做擴張。他顯然不是第一次這樣做了。已經張開來的小穴吞進指截，將那處撐得更開，準備迎接下一位入侵者。這個姿勢使不上力，他唯有動起腰，配合着埋在身體裡的手指來操開自己。薩菲羅斯扶着他，注意不讓他摔下去。他看起來那麼小，像一隻振翅的雛鳥，初次試探着朝蒼穹展開羽翼，如此怯懦，如此嚮往，如此…容易掌控。

他伸手扣上他的後頸，感受頸側傳來有力的脈動，像是抓住了幼雀的心臟。克勞德語氣困惑，“…長官？”

“已經可以了，”聲線低啞 ，“坐上來。”

他的克勞德也會這樣騎他——在被操得神智不清以後。他總想要逃開，拼命搖着頭，閉上眼吞掉每一聲哭叫，想要否認自己在這樣的性交中獲取了快樂。薩菲羅斯從不允許，便變着花樣將他操得一塌糊塗。到了最後，他會渾渾噩噩地爬到他身上，恬不知恥地打開雙腿，主動扳開小洞吃進陰莖。眼中綠意瑩亮，快將滿溢而出。只有在那種時候，他才肯稍稍坦露自己的欲求。

眼前的克勞德太不一樣了。他誠實得浪蕩，一雙藍眼睛鎖在薩菲羅斯身上，不帶半點遮掩，由衷地渴求着他。他的呼吸放得很輕，握起貼在臀部的陰莖抵上小穴，漲紅的龜頭虛虛陷進肉洞。他沉腰，慢慢地讓那根猙獰的肉柱侵入自己。他的骨盆看着又窄又小，像某種可供把玩的精緻玩具，吞納進整根陰莖對他而言無異是某種漫長的酷刑。於是薩菲羅斯幫了他一把：他抓在他腰側，趁着克勞德慌亂地抬頭時猛地將他按到自己身上。陰莖滋地盡根沒入。望向他的那雙眼睛裡瞳孔收縮，片晌沾上濕意，視線渙散，“啊——”

他悲嗚着，雙手抓在薩菲羅斯的肩膀，身體縮成一小團，似乎痛極。薩菲羅斯體貼地給他順順背，“來，不許偷懶。”

克勞德只能強支起身，一邊抽泣，一邊聳動腰胯在薩菲羅斯身上操幹自己。他動得溫吞，又抓不着重點。杆在體內那根陰莖將他塞得太滿，感覺又痛又難受，可他的長官還在看他，他唯獨不想讓薩菲羅斯失望。唯獨是薩菲羅斯。他抬起臀部讓性器抽離半截，無視穴口傳來陣陣酸痛，咬牙重新坐下去。碩大的柱身破開窄小的肉壁，臀肉拍打的聲音響亮得讓人臉紅，小穴邊緣在抽弄間被搗出細沫，洞裡淌出的淫水由腿根流了一路，弄得下身黏糊糊的。乳尖也因着這番刺激而硬挺，兩點瑟縮着立起，很快就被薩菲羅斯注意到。他伸手撥弄着他的乳頭，冷不防地使勁往下拽了一下，酸軟脹痛。克勞德隨即尖叫出聲，動作緩下來。薩菲羅斯就往他臀瓣狠狠抽了記，以作警示。他只得再動起腰來。這樣反覆十來次，他真的受不了，手環在薩菲羅斯頸側，啜泣着將腦袋埋進他的長官胸前，似在撒嬌，“真的不行了…對不起、對不起……”

“噓。”他愛憐地扳過克勞德的臉，替他拭乾眼淚，疏理着貼在臉頰的幾縷髮絲，“不要緊。”雙手托在他的臀部，將他整個抱起。性器依舊牢牢鍥在小穴裡，身體相連。他就這樣抱起他走到床邊，將他放上床榻，幾乎是稱得上溫柔地圈起他的腳踝，細瘦的小腿架上肩側，逼着他敞開身體，“專心。”他抓在他的髖，用力地幹進他的穴裡。

小兵不懂得控制聲音，叫得越來越大聲，住在隔壁的人肯定都聽見了，但他已經沒有閒暇去在意。他淚眼朦朧，臉色酡紅，雙瞳仍然定在薩菲羅斯身上，不肯移開。性器又再立起，隨着激烈的抽插在小腹前亂晃，滴滴答答地冒水。他五指抽搐拉扯着床單，屁股迎合着插入的節拍扭動，腿分得很開，似是想要那根陰莖再幹深一點。薩菲羅斯樂意滿足他，陰莖頂得更深，抵上那片軟肉磨研。克勞德叫聲帶着哭腔，是越發可愛了。他甚至想喊他，“薩、薩菲——”又停住了，死死咬住唇，把唇瓣咬出血來。半天才擠出一句，“長官——”

“喊出來。”薩菲羅斯說，“喊名字。”

他遵從長官的吩附，高聲哭喊着他的名字。他太乖了，乖得讓人想要更惡劣地欺負他。薩菲羅斯揉弄着他的胸口，揪起他的乳尖，那兒早在剛才被弄得紅腫，可憐兮兮地破了皮。如今又再脹大，掛在胸口被幹得晃動起來。克勞德尖叫了聲，肉道收縮，小洞緊緊地咬着他的陰莖，膩滑的淫水一波波地噴濺出沖刷性器，淅淅瀝瀝地由穴邊擠出，簡直像潮吹一樣。他腳跟抽動着在薩菲羅斯肩上敲了幾記，受不住地仰頸，射了出來。

“乖孩子。”他低聲道，摟過克勞德發軟無力的身體，摁在自己身上再多操了他一會兒，插弄着因着高潮而收緊的溫熱甬道，才心滿意足地射在他身體裡。未幾抽回陰莖，看着他被凌虐得不成樣子的小穴，穴口張成圓洞，紅腫翕張，一時半刻是合不攏了。白濁泊泊流出，弄得床被又髒又亂。

他抱起他挪到一個相對乾淨的位置，拿來毛巾給他抹去身上的汗珠跟精斑。克勞德尚未回過神，神情恍惚，呆呆地眨着眼睛，吐息仍有點不穩。薩菲羅斯見了不住輕笑，無論在哪一個時間點，他的克勞德被操壞以後的表情都是一致的。他細撫着他汗濕的鬢角，心血來潮，低頭想要親吻他——

“對、對不起！”克勞德猛地坐起身，摀在嘴上的手這時才放下來，無比驚慌，“我、我不是這個意思。長、長官，我——”

他未有回應，斂起所有表情，一言不發地看着他。綠眸裡醞釀着難以解讀的情緒。沉默地等待着一個解釋。

“我——”克勞德急得快哭了，“不是這樣的。我只是——”他險險咬到舌頭，“我真的非常、非常傾慕您，所、所以不行，我不行，我做不到——”

小兵的聲音逐漸消下去，最後一句聽上去近乎哀號。這番話沒頭沒尾，邏輯也是一團糟，可薩菲羅斯聽懂了。他的克勞德總愛胡思亂想，有關於自己的、有關於別人的、有關於…他的。

“我允許你。”薩菲羅斯說，同樣毫無道理可言。但聽後，克勞德的表情看上去完全不一樣了。他雙眼亮起，宛如首次翱翔天際的幼鳥亢奮不已。蔚藍的眼煥出光來，足以裝進整片天空。

“真的可以嗎？”他的聲音很小，帶着一點不確定，卑微又期待。薩菲羅斯看着他。他只好湊過來，羞澀又膽怯地親上他的唇——

薩菲羅斯睜開眼。

宇宙是一片死寂的真空。他的意識浮游在廣袤无垠的漆黑中，與數以億計死去的星體同在。這條時間線已然到達終點。

克勞德。

他唸出這個名字，發不出任何聲音。這裡沒有媒介，聲音無法傳遞。 _在太空裡，沒有人能聽見尖叫聲。_ 他重新閉上雙眼，意識沉入更深處，尋找着下一個可供時間跳躍的質點。

**Author's Note:**

> "In Space, No One Can Hear You Scream." 出自Alien, 1979


End file.
